


Bittersweet

by HelloItsMouse



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloItsMouse/pseuds/HelloItsMouse
Summary: John Laurens liked Alexander Hamilton. From the moment of their meeting, he knew. And it wasn't just because of the way Alex looked at him. Somehow, John was certain. Certain that, unrequited or otherwise, he would live the little lion to the end.





	1. Chapter 1

     A small overhead bell jingles as Alex walks into the coffee shop. There aren't many people here at this hour, late in the night; just your everyday sprinkle of students and budding writers, with their laptops and notepads and phones. A freckled barista stands behind the counter, with a notepad in his hand and a pencil behind his ear.  
     "Good evening, what would you like?"  
     Alex can't help but notice how handsome the barista is--his high cheekbones, and his curly hair pulled back into a ponytail, and the constellations of freckles on his face. Alex smiles at him, and the barista kindly returns the gesture. "Yes, I'll just take a double-shot espresso, thanks."  
     The barista nods. "Any sugar or cream?"  
     "No, thanks."  
     The barista nods again. "And can I get a name for the order?"  
     "Just 'Alex' is fine." Alex says, watching as the barista jots this down.  
     "It'll be out in a minute," he says, and Alex takes a seat by the window.  
     Handsome though he is, Alex is sure that he's seen the barista somewhere else. Maybe on his college grounds, or at the movies or something, but he was certainly familiar.  
     "Alex?"  
     At the sound of his name being called (the barista was right, it was hardly over a minute), Alex stands and walks to the counter--the smell of freshly brewed coffee washes over him as the attractive barista hands him the cup.   
     "Thanks," he says, and puts his money on the counter, adding a tip in the designated jar.  
     The barista smiles and gives a little wave, and Alex exits the shop into the cool night.  
     It isn't very difficult to spell his name, so Alex wonders why he's always so insistent on checking. He turns the cup around, but not only does he see his name (spelled correctly); there, on the back of his cup written in uncannily neat handwriting, is the barista's name and number, along with a smiley face.  
     John Laurens.  
    Alex whispers it aloud under the soft glow of  the streetlights near his car. It rolls off the tongue nicely, he thinks.  
Driving back to his hotel, Alex realizes that in order for him to have procured Laurens' number, Laurens must have found him equally as attractive. Alex feels his cheeks flush at the thought of this. But why? Not to toot his own horn, but he'd been percieved as extremely handsome in the eyes of so many before, and he didn't so much as flinch. So what makes Laurens different? Is it the possibility that Alex likes him back?  
Trying to focus on the road, Alex tries to push all thoughts of Laurens out of his mind. It works for little bits at a time, but somehow those freckles find a way to work themselves back into Alex's field of vision.


	2. Mind Over Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John can't find his missing keys...

John sighs and retraces his steps. Of course his keys have gone missing again. This is consistently happening, increasingly more often now that he's in college. He doesn't live in the dorms, a decision he's now starting to regret seeing as he's going to be late for his first class of the day.  
"Do not fret, mon frère. I'm sure it is in here somewhere and you still have plenty of time," says his roomate in an attempt to comfort him. He ususally just goes by Lafayette, since he has such a long name.  
"Do I though?" John asks worriedly as he shuffles some pillows on the couch.  
"Here, I will help you look." Lafayette says, getting down from his perch on the countertop and joining the search. After at least an hour of tedious searching, they rule that the keys are nowhere to be found. John flops down on the couch and sighed. "There's no way I'll make it on time," he moans.  
"Do not give up so easily, mon ami. I will tell you what--take my keys, you can use my car."  
"Oh, I couldn't do that, Laf! Besides, how would you get to your classes?"  
"I will come with you." He shrugs.  
"But your classes don't start till much later!"  
"I'll ride with you, drop you off, and drive back. I will look for your keys, and if I find them, I will drop off your car. If I do not, it is okay. I can just take an Uber or something."  
John stares at Lafayette in admiration. "You are the best friend, you know that?"  
"I do," he smirks. "But anyway, do you have all your things? In order for this to work, we need to leave. Se tout suite."  
"Oh yeah." said John. "Alright, let's go."  
When they arrive at King's, John gets out of the car. "Thank you again, so much Laf."  
"It is no problem," the frenchman says with a smile and a dismissive wave of his hand. "Now hurry up, unless you really want to be late!"

John nods and bolts off, when he literally bumps into the cute guy from the coffee shop yesterday. No wonder he'd looked so familiar. Bright red, John apologizes profusely. "Sorry, sorry. I just--I was rushing, and--"

"It's okay, John, I was too. Don't worry about it." he says. What had he said his name was? Alex? John looks up into Alex's eyes. They're a startling hazel, and brimming with determination. John blushes and looks back down. Why is he so flustered now? He just saw this guy yesterday...When they finally sort everything out, John goes to class but somehow, he can't focus on his classwork.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first technical Hamilton fanfiction, so constructive criticism is always welcome. It's kinda short, but I'd love to hear your feedback. :)


End file.
